The Side We've Never Seen
by Raven The Ghoul
Summary: When Sky was chased home one night, a Ender-Dragon gives him the ability to see the female mobs. Will Sky change his view on his new friends? Lemon later on. Please review and tell me what you think!
1. The worst day ever

Sky was walking home from his adventure with the villagers in town. He was happy because he had finally got enough food from town to last his for weeks. 'Finally! Now I don't have to ever go back to that horrible village.' He thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a sound. He turned around, but saw nothing. "Ummm..." Sky said, a bit scared since he didn't have a weapon. He heard another sound, but this time he could define what it was. He heard bones clatter and hissing. Immediately he started to run. "Almost home." Sky said to himself."Almost home." He could hear footsteps coming from behind him. He didn't want to turn around, but he forced himself to look. He saw the sight he was afraid to see. A skeleton, a creeper, and a enderman were chasing him. "Shit!" He yelled as he forced himself to run even faster. Luckily he could see his house in the distance. When he got to the door, though, he realize that someone had stolen the button that opens the door to his house. "What... Who would do something like that!?" Sky yelled. He turned around to face the incoming mobs. And when things couldn't get any worst, they did. Out of the sky, Sky saw the last thing he expected. What landed in front of him was the Ender-Dragon. 'Oh shit.' Sky thought. He was surrounded by mobs on every side. The Ender-Dragon took a step closer and raised it paw. Sky saw a purple flame come from the center. It started to move it paw closer to Sky's forehead. 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!' Sky repeated in his head. As soon as the Ender-Dragon touch his forehead, Sky lost all feelings. A voice spoke to him in his head. 'I bestow you the ability to see us for who we are. To speak our voices. To learn what we know. May you learn the lives of those you hate.' It said to him. As soon as the dragon let go of him, Sky fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was a group of ladies, staring at him. Then he blacked out.


	2. My new life

'Awaken, Sky. It's time you learn about those you once hated.'

When Sky woke up, he was staring at the wooden ceiling of his room. "It was... all a nightmare?" Sky asked himself, but it seemed too real. Getting up, Sky realized that his head was hurting, horribly. He moaned. He left his room and walked down the hall. When he got closer to the stairs, he could hear voices.  
"I wonder if he's up yet." One voice said.  
"You'll have to wait, Cupa. I'll bet he's still unconscious." Another voice said.  
When he looked into the dining room, Sky was totally shocked when he saw three girls sitting at his dinning room table. 'What the heck is going on!?' He thought to himself. Suddenly the same voice from earlier spoke to him again. 'Do not worry. They will not hurt you.' It said. Sky turned around to see another young lady, sitting in his reading chair. Her hair was solid black and her eyes were green. She wore a black jacket over a white shirt. She got up from the chair and walked over to me.'I will not harm you.'  
"Who are you?" Sky asked.  
"I am Endra."  
"Well that's a nice name." Sky said, too blinded by her cuteness to realize that she had wing on her back.  
"I don't hear that from people much." She said, looking away from Sky.  
"Why not?" Sky asked.  
"Because I am the Ender-Dragon!" She said, spreading her wings and getting up in Sky face.  
"Woah!" Sky screamed, backing up. But Sky forgot about the step down into the dining room. He fell back and hit his head on the table. "Ohhhh..." Sky moaned, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to see a young lady in his face.  
"Are you alright?" She asked Sky. But Sky was just too stunned and scared to even make any words. The girl looked at Endra. "I think you broke something." She said.  
"I..I'm fine." Sky finally said.  
"Oh good. I thought we were going to have to wait another whole fucking day." The girl in white said.  
"But, ummm... Who are all of you?" Sky asked.  
The tall girl answered. "I'm Andr." She said. "The one wearing the hoody is Cupa and the one with the white jacket on is Stella."  
Suddenly the voice in my head came back. 'Remember their names well, they might be the last ones you'll ever hear again.' It said. "Get out of my head!" Sky yelled, trying to make the voice go away. He looked up to see Endra in his face.  
"You hear that voice in your head?" She asked him.  
"Yeah."  
'It's me.' The voice said. Sky then put two and two together. "You're the voice in my head?" He asked Endra.  
"Yes. And I can hear everything you think and say." She told him.  
"Creepy." Cupa commented.  
"Very." Andr said.


	3. Stella's life story

'Sky... Sky... Sky!'

As strange as it was, Sky didn't have a problem housing four mobs. His problem was the fact that Endra could hear everything he hears. Sky was a little annoyed about this, especially since she seemed to speak to him at not so good of times. But it was the way it was suppose to be. "First off, I would like to say your as welcome to my house as you want, but just don't steal anything." Sky said, looking at Andr.  
"What I do?" She asked.  
"Nothing." Sky answered. "Anyway, I need to go get some more wood from the forest."  
"Why?" Endra asked.  
"Well I need to expand the house if you all are going to stay." Sky explained. And with that, he got all of the supplies he needed and headed out. On the way out, though, he was stopped by Stella.  
"I can't believe what I'm about to do, but we all can't afford to lose you." She said, her face growing red. "That's why I'm going with you."  
"Umm... O.K." Sky said, a little shy. They both walked out the door when Sky heard Endra in his head. 'Take care of her and learn about her past.' She told me. Sky sighed and continued to walk with Stella. "Umm... Stella?" Sky said.  
"Yes?" Stella said, looking at Sky.  
"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your past?" Sky asked.  
"Let me guess, Endra."  
"Yeah."  
"I guess." Stella answered, although seemed to not want to talk.  
"Why are you a human skeleton?" Sky asked.  
"I not a full human. I'm just a mix. Like my friends, we were all outcasts because we acted different from the others." Stella explained. "My father was a skeleton, but my mother was human. Unlike any other skeletons, my father secretly took my mother in. But she didn't last long. Before she died, I was born. My father trained me to become a skeleton, but when he tried to get me in the group, the others threw me out when I was 14. I lived on my own until I meet the others. Up until now, we've been hidden away in places that couldn't be found."  
"Do you know why you decided to move in with me?" Sky asked.  
"Our shelter was destroyed by those who chase us." Stella answered.  
"Oh. But, of all of those you could have chosen, why me?" Sky asked.  
"Let's just leave it at fate, alright?" Stella answered.


	4. History

'The End isn't the end of your life'

When Sky and Stella returned home, they were greeted by Cupa and Andr. "Where's Endra?" Sky asked.  
"Somewhere in the house." Andr answered. Sky walked to his room and got into his personal chest. Inside was a black glove, as black as an Ender pearl. He put it on and turned around to come face to face with Endra.  
"Woah!" Sky yelled, jumping back. When he realized who it was, he calmed down. "You scared me doing that!" He said. But Endra wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking at his hand.  
"Where did you get that?" She asked Sky.  
"What? This?" Sky said, raising his hand and showing the glove. "I just found it when I last went to the End. Why?"  
"That belongs to my family. It's one of the two glove of Ender. It's special in many ways. But it's very ancient. It was made by the first Ender-Dragon that existed, many years ago. No mortal was ever suppose to find it, let alone wear it." She explained.  
"Well, if it's so important to you, why don't you just take it?" Sky said as he took it off and handed it to her. She took it, looked at Sky and vanished. "Umm..." He heard Endra in his head. 'I'll be back after I return it to where it belongs.' Sky sighed and went to expand the house.  
After a while, Endra returned. Sky had finished the house and call his new friends to the dining room for dinner. "Dinner is served." Sky said as he pasted out plates of bread and pork. "Eat up." Sky sat down at the end of the table.  
"Wow!" Cupa said as she bit into her pork. "This is really good!"  
"Thanks. It's an old family recipe." Sky explained before biting into his bread. Another hour went by before they were done. Sky took the plates and placed them in the sink. He cleaned them off quickly and put them where they belonged. Then Sky heard a thud. He ran up the stairs to find Cupa on the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up.  
"I think." She said, trying to move. Sky saw that every step she took, she had a limp.  
"Wait, Cupa." Sky said, hurrying over to her. He got to her before she fell over. "You need to lay down and get some sleep."  
"But I'm scared to sleep by myself." She said, looking at me. "Can.. Can I sleep with you?"  
Sky looked at her. He blushed a deep shade of red. "Su.. Sure." He stammered. He carried Cupa to his room and put her in his bed. He got Cupa a potion of strength and made her drink it. After that, he got in the bed and felt Cupa wrap her arms around him.  
"Thank you." She said to him before falling asleep. Sky closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.


	5. A little too close

'When one is ready, he will learn'

When Sky woke up, he found himself staring in the face of Cupa, who was on him, fast asleep. Sky tried to move her without waking her up, but failed when she immediately woke up and started to hug him. "How are you, Cupa?" Sky asked when she opened her eyes.  
"Better than before." She said. She started to hug him tighter. "I was also wondering if I could..."  
"Could what?"  
"Maybe stay with you for the rest of the nights we're here?" She asked, showing Sky her puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine." Sky answered. Cupa was so happy, she grabbed Sky and pulled him into a kiss. When she let go, Sky was blushing a deep shade of red.  
"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Cupa said, realizing what she had just done.  
"Don't be." Sky said. He got up. "Let's check in with the others." Sky walked downstairs with Cupa right behind him. When he turned into the Dinning Room, he saw Endra sitting at the table, alone. She looked up and saw Sky. "Morning." Sky said.  
"Morning, Sky." She said, looking away.  
"Is something wrong?" Sky asked her, sitting on the chair next to her's.  
"I haven't been very kind to you since we first met. I just want to say sorry for the way I've been." Endra explained.  
"Don't be." Sky said. Endra looked at him. "I like you the way you are." Endra smiled when she heard this. Then she saw Cupa standing behind him.  
"Did you two sleep well together?" She asked them, chuckling. Both Sky and Cupa blushed a deep shade of red. "Don't worry. I won't tell." Endra said. She got up from her chair. 'I was wondering how you even slept' Endra said in my head. 'Without any thought' I thought to her.


	6. A feeling

'One's passion is another's threat'

Even though Endra kept her word not to tell the others what happend, Andr and Stella still found out. When they did find out, they were both jealous at Cupa. "She really lucky." Andr said to Stella.  
"Yeah. Why does she always get all the luck?" Stella complained. The next day after breakfast, they both decided to take Cupa aside where Sky couldn't hear them talk.  
"How was it?" Andr asked, getting in Cupa's face.  
"What?" Cupa said, confused.  
"You and Sky sleeping together." Stella said, pushing aside Andr.  
"How did you find out?!" Cupa said, backing up. "It was Endra, wasn't it."  
"No." Andr said. "We have our own ways of finding things out. Now tell us. How was it?"  
"It was... Lovely." Cupa said, blushing as she remembered last night. "He slept like a kitten. I mean a puppy. A cuddly puppy. He kept me warm through the night and was so dreamy. It was the happiest moment of my life."  
"Please don't rub it in." Stella said, a little annoyed.  
"Sorry." Cupa said.  
"We might want to make ourselves known or else Sky will get suspicious." Andr said looking around.  
"Agreed. This meeting never happened." Stella said, looking at both Andr and Cupa. Sky, on the other hand, just happened to be nearby when this happened. He purposely ran into the three girls, confronting them about their little 'meeting'.  
"What was that all about?" He asked them, annoyed.  
"What?" Cupa said, trying to make it look like nothing had happened, but Sky wasn't buying it.  
"Do you really think that I'm that dumb?" Sky said, pissed off at the fact that they were trying to hide what just happened. Seeing that he wasn't buying it, they told Sky the truth. Sort of.  
"Uh... Well..." Cupa started before she was interrupted.  
"Sky, we love you!" Andr said. Sky and the others just stood there, staring at Andr. "What? All three of us were thinking it and I just decided to get it over with."  
"Well, that is true." Stella said, blushing.  
"Umm... Wow. T-this is a surprise." Sky stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red.  
"Don't you like us, at least?" Andr asked.  
"Like? Umm... How do I put this? I'm in love with you all, too." Sky said, blushing.  
"Really?!" They asked at the same time.  
"Yeah. All of you." Then Sky heard Endra in his head once again. 'Even me?' She asked. 'Yes. Even you.' And with that, Sky felt a pair of arms rap around him.  
"I love you, too." He heard Endra say. With that, Sky led all of his 'lovers' back home while the sun was setting on the horizon, making the sky flare with colors.


	7. Cloe the Cave Spider

'Even young can find love'

Even though they admitted their feelings toward Sky, they still had things that they were hiding from Sky. But Sky wanted some time alone. "I'm going to my mine. I'll be back in a while." He explained to them all.  
"Can we come?" They asked at once.  
"No. I really want some time to myself. Also there's mobs in the mine. I don't want any of you to get hurt." He said, trying to stay on their good side.  
"Fine. I guess we can understand why." Endra said for them all. "Just don't get yourself killed. Or be late."  
"Sure thing." Sky said as he walked out the door.  
Walking towards the mine, Sky was thinking to himself. 'If I'm going to have these feelings towards the four girls, I need to understand them and their abilities.' He came to an entrance of his mine. He went down and started to mine some cobblestone and iron. Little did he know, someone was watching him from behind.  
Meanwhile, back at the house, the girls were talking about Sky. "Maybe we should take turns." Cupa suggested.  
"No no. That wouldn't work. We should just keep trying to get on his good side. Then maybe we could make our move." Andr said.  
"I can't believe you all. All of this over a human." Endra said.  
"Hey! You like him as well." Stella said.  
"True, but I don't go crazy for him." Endra snapped back.  
"Hey. You two shouldn't be fighting." Cupa said.  
"Sorry, Cupa. I should head to bed." Stella said, yawning. "Night."  
"We all should be heading to bed." Endra said.  
"Night, then." Cupa said. She then headed towards Sky's bedroom. She stopped and turned to Andr. "Hey. Think you can do something for me?" She asked her.  
"Sure." Andr said.  
"Tell Stella to meet together in Sky's room when he gets home." She explained.  
"Why?" Andr asked. Cupa whispered to her what she had planed. Soon a devious grin appeared on Andr's face. "This is gonna be fun."  
In the mine, Sky was mining some more cobblestone when he heard hissing. Turning around, Sky was jumped at by a cave spider. "Woah!" Sky fell on his back and scooted away before realizing that the creature that attacked him wasn't a spider, it was a young girl.  
"Ha! I scared the shit outta you!" She said.  
"What's your problem?! I could have killed you!" Sky yelled at the girl. She backed up a few steps away from Sky's anger.  
"I'm sorry. I've just been a bit lonely down here." She explained. Her eyes started to tear up.  
"Hey. Don't cry." Sky said, walking over to her. She backed up from him. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
"I'm sorry, alright! I'm so sorry!" She brawled. Sky came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Don't cry. I want to help." Sky said, holding her. She stopped crying and looked up at Sky. Sky saw that she had cut marks on her face and hands. "What happened?"  
"I was chased though the caves by..." She said before crying again. Sky just held her tight and tried to comfort her.  
"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Sky said. She looked at him. "I promise." She stopped crying and started to hug him back.  
"Thank you." She said, burying her face in his chest.  
"Come on. I'll take you home." Sky said, standing up.  
"But... I don't have a home." She said.  
"Oh. Do you have a name?" Sky asked.  
"Cloe." She answered.  
"Well, Cloe, my name is Sky." Sky said, grabbing Cloe's hand. "I have a nice place for you to stay."  
"Thank you, Sky." Cloe said, holding his hand as he lead them to the entrance of the mine.


	8. First Love

**KingSkyTheGreat here. I just want you all to know that I like the reviews! Also this is my first lemon, so please tell me what you thing. Now, on to the story!**

'Remember that the young has many things to learn'

When Sky got home with Cloe, she was on his shoulder, asleep. He took her sleeping form to the room he made for Cupa. He laid her on the bed, kissed her forehead, getting a smile from her, and left the room. He walked to his room and walked in, closing the door behind him. He saw Cupa passed out on the bed. He put all of his stuff in the chest. Then he laid down on the bed next to Cupa. She woke up, flipped over and saw Sky. "Sorry for waking you." Sky said.  
"Don't be. I was waiting for you." She said, staring deep into Sky's dark blue eyes.  
"You were? Why?" Sky asked, confused.  
"To do this." She grabbed Sky and pulled him into a kiss. Sky was shocked, but he soon lost all feelings as he leaned into the kiss. He didn't know how long it lasted, but soon he pulled back for air. Cupa laid there, blushing a deep shade of red.  
"Wow, Cupa. I don't know what to say." Sky said, feeling his face getting warmer. Then he heard a creak come from the door. Slowly, Sky turned over to see Andr and Stella coming into the room. "Ummm... What are you doing?" Sky asked them. They both jumped.  
"Oh. We're sorry. We didn't mean to wake you two." Andr said, blushing at the fact that they were caught.  
"Why are you two sneaking into my room?" Sky asked, sitting up.  
"Because I asked them to." Cupa said in my ear, rubbing against me. Sky jumped up from the bed.  
"Cupa! What are you doing?" Sky said, backing up into Andr. She grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." She told Sky. He turned around and looked her in the eyes. He saw lust in her eyes. "We just want to repay you for your kindness." Sky was horrified. He looked around to see if he could get away, but Stella had closed and locked the door.  
"Why are you scared, Sky?" Cupa asked, walking to Sky.  
"I... I..." Sky stumbled. He was looking for the right words, but couldn't find them. Then Endra spoke to him. 'There's nothing you can do, Sky. I'm just glad I don't have to see what's going to happen.' 'Why? What's going to happen?' Sky asked her, but she didn't respond. Sky was left alone with three lustful girls, who happen to love him. "This isn't going to end well." Sky said, scared. Cupa grabbed Sky by the collar of his shirt and pushed him onto the bed. She then climbed on top of him, crawling towards his face.  
"Know how we said that we love you, Sky? Well, we wanted to show our true feelings to you." Cupa explained. She then pulled Sky into a passionate kiss. Her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth. Both tongues fought for control, but Cupa's won and explored his mouth. She then pulled away, a trail of saliva connected them.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sky asked, out of concern.  
"Yes, I am sure." Cupa said with a seductive smile as Andr and Stella walked up to the bed. "We are all sure." Cupa said as she started unzipping her hoodie.  
"Cupa, why do you get him first?" Andr said as she started rubbing her clit through her black shorts. She turned to Stella, who signaled her to follow her.  
"Because I am the who was in here first and the one who came up with the plan! So shut up and eat each other out or something." Cupa said to Andr and Stella, who were already making out and rubbing each other's pussy.  
"So, what are you planning to do to me Cupa?" Sky ask Cupa nervously.  
"Well, I was thinking that I would take off all your clothes, them take your cock and stick it in my mouth. So, anymore questions?" Cupa said getting closer to the tent forming in his pants.  
"Ummm..." Sky started before Cupa ripped off his pants.  
" Shush. Not another word from you Sky." Cupa said as the moans from Andr and Stella got louder. She pulled his boxers off to reveal a 6 in. hard member sticking straight up. "Looks like someone is excited."  
"I blame your looks." Sky said, making Cupa blush. She grabbed Sky's member and stroked it. When it became harden, she engulfed it in one try.  
"Cupa..." Sky moaned in pleasure. Cupa began to suck on his member. She wrapped her tongue around it. After a while, she pulled off. "Why did you stop?" Sky asked, displeased.  
"Because," Cupa said as she got up. She took off her shorts, showing off her green panties. She slowly took them off, looking at Sky seductively. "I want you inside." She climbed back on Sky and lined her pussy with Sky's member. She slowly lowered herself and took in his member. Soon he hit her hymen.  
"You still have your virginity?" Sky asked. Cupa didn't answer, but she slammed herself down, shredding her hymen in the process. Cupa started to cry because of the pain as blood seeped out of her pussy. Sky reached up, pulled her down and kissed her. "Continue when your ready." He said afterwards. She nodded and began to pump herself up and down. She quickened the pace. Soon Sky grabbed her waist and thrust into her, getting faster with each thrust.  
"Yes! Fuck your slut!" Cupa said. After a while, both of them were at their limit. "I'm going to cum!" Cupa said.  
"Me too!" Sky said to her.  
"Please do it inside!" She requested to him. Sky obliged and hilted himself inside her. He released his load inside of Cupa, while she covered him with her juices. She went out like a light from the amount of pleasure. She fell off and slept on the bed next to him. Sky tried to get up when Andr jumped on top of him.  
"You're not done yet." She said to Sky, rubbing her clit against him, making him hard. She realized this and teased him. "Are you ready for a great time?" She said, smiling seductively. She immediately started to suck him off, being rewarded with moans from Sky. Stella came over and got on top of Sky, her pussy in his face.  
"Put your mouth to good use." She told him. Sky nodded and started to eat her out. She moaned in pleasure as Andr got on top and lowered herself onto Sky. Once again, Sky ran into her hymen, but before he could say anything, Andr slammed herself down, losing her virginity. She screamed in pain, but didn't stop. Stella leaned forward and planted a kiss on the lips of Andr. Every time she went down, Sky moaned into Stella's pussy, vibrating it. Stella moaned in pleasure and, without warning, came in Sky's mouth. He drank up her juices, every last bit. Soon he needed to come.  
"I'm... I'm cumming!" Sky said to Andr.  
"Please! I want it all inside! Every drop!" She said as Sky rammed himself inside, releasing his cum in her. When he came, Andr couldn't hold it anymore and soaked Sky's waist with her juices. "Ohhhh..." She moaned as she fell over from all the pleasure she got. Then Stella got up in his face, her waiting pussy hanging over Sky's member.  
"Got enough left for one more round?" She asked. Sky smiled at her and grabbed her waist, but she pushed his hands off. "Not there." She said, getting up, pulling Sky along with her. She got on the bed, hands and knees, showing off her ass. "I want it in here." She said. Sky knew what she wanted and obliged. He got on the bed and lined his member with her ass.  
"Ready?" Sky asked her. She replied with a nod before Sky started to pound her. He realized how tight she was. "Stella! Your ass is so tight!" Sky said, continuing his action.  
"Please. Don't stop." She replied, moaning. He quickened his actions. Soon, Sky felt the need to release.  
"Stella! I'm going to cum!" Sky warned her.  
"Please! Release it in my ass!" She pleaded him. He trusted himself into her, releasing his cum in her ass. When she felt his cum inside her, she released her juices, soaking the bed. Stella got up, letting Sky fall onto the bed before being rolled over. She then got on top of him and lined her pussy with his member once again. "Your not done. You still need to take my virginity." She told him. Then she leaned down next to his ear. "Please. Claim me as your own." She whispered in his ear. Then she slammed herself down, shredding her hymen in the process. She pulled Sky into a kiss to conceal her scream. When the pain was gone, she started to move up and down, replacing it with pleasure. She gain speed and force. "Come on! Fuck this slut!" She yelled at him. Sky had had enough. He grabbed her waist and forced her down faster and faster. Soon they both neared their climax point.  
"I'm going to..." Sky started before Stella put her finger over his mouth.  
"Release it all. I want it all." She said. Sky slammed her down, releasing his final load into Stella's waiting cunt. She moaned in pleasure and soaked Sky with her juices. She fell asleep on top of Sky, his member still in her pussy. Sky laid there, looking at the three girls who, once he didn't know, now had just made love with them all. He slowly drifted asleep, think about how his luck had finally took a change for the better.


	9. Sky's kidnapping

**KingSkyTheGreat here. I just want you to know that I don't own Minecraft. Also, Endra and the name Stella belong to HowlXenn13. Now, BACK TO THE STORY!**

'If one truly loves another, they will do anything for them'

When Cupa woke up in the morning, her mind was still thinking about Sky. She looked over to see that he wasn't there anymore. 'Where could he have gone to?' She thought to herself. She got up, not disturbing Andr or Stella, who were still in deep sleep, got dressed and walked downstairs. She turned the corner and came face to face with a group of creepers in the house. They all turned and saw Cupa.  
"There she is!" One of them hissed. "That little trader was sleeping with a human!" They all moved towards Cupa, hissing furiously. But what scared Cupa the most was the sight of Sky, strapped down in a chair, right next to a creeper, bigger than the rest.  
"Time for a nap, human." It said to Sky as it started to flash, growing bigger and bigger. Soon the creeper exploded, sending a wave of sadness through Cupa. Before anything else even happened, Cupa sat straight up in Sky's bed. She looked over to see Sky, still under Stella from the earlier happenings. 'It was all just a bad dream.' She thought to herself. 'Just a horrible nightmare.' But it seemed so real to her. She laid back down, but couldn't fall asleep. She looked out the window and saw that it was the crack of dawn. 'Maybe I could do something nice for him.' She thought. She got out of bed, dressed herself and walked, quietly, to the kitchen.  
(Time leap: 1 hour)  
Sky woke to Stella in his face, snoring loudly. 'She's so sexy when she's like that.' He thought to himself. He looked over to see Andr laying next to him, drool come out of her mouth. Sky looked on the other side and was a bit surprised that Cupa wasn't there. 'Hmm... Where could she be?' He wondered in his head. He tried to move Stella off of him, but woke her from her slumber. "Morning, Sky." She said.  
"Morning." Sky replied. "Do you mind getting off so I could get dressed?"  
"Hmmm... Let me think." She said with a seductive look in her eye. "Fine." She finally said. She got up from her position, waking Andr in the process.  
"Wow." She yawned. "Last night was the greatest night so far."  
"So far?" Sky wondered.  
"Don't think that I won't be screwing you more often, because I will." She said, smiling.  
"Great, but I need a break." Sky told Andr. "Do either of you know where Cupa went?"  
"No. Last I saw her, she was sleeping next to you." Stella said, getting herself dressed. Sky jumped up from the bed and got his clothing back on.  
"I'm going to check the main floor. Come get me if she comes back." Sky told them, heading out the door. He walked down the hall and immediately smelled something burning. "Oh shit." Sky ran down the hall, almost tripped down the staircase and turned into the kitchen to find his stove ablaze. Cupa was next to the stove, trying to put out the flames. "Hold on, Cupa." Sky said as he got a bucket of water from the sink and dumped it on the fire. It sizzled out and turn into a puff of smoke and died, leaving Sky with a badly burned stove and a ash-black Cupa. "Are you alright?" Sky asked Cupa when the last of the smoke cleared up.  
"Yeah." She answered. "I was trying to be nice and cook up breakfast, but set the stove on fire instead." She looked at Sky. "I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
"Sure. I can't stay mad at you." Sky said, pulling Cupa into a hug. "But this means that I'll have to replace the stove. And I don't have the materials to do that, yet." He sighed.  
"That's alright. I could really do good with some bread for now." Cupa said, smiling.  
(Another Time Leap: 30 Minutes Later)  
After a while, the kitchen was cleaned back up, Sky had made some bread, and everyone was up and ready. Almost everyone. When Sky counted to make sure everyone was there, he came up one short.  
"She must still be in bed." Sky said.  
"Who?" Andr asked, hoping it's not another girl who could take Sky away from her.  
"Cloe. I'll be right back." Sky said, hurrying upstairs. Her came to the door of Cloe's room and knocked. "Cloe? Are you in there?" He asked through the wooden door. But in return, he heard only silence. He opened the door and poked his head in. But what he saw was someone, but not Cloe. He saw another young lady, sitting on Cloe's bed. She looked up at Sky.  
"Who are you?" She asked. Sky walked in, closing the door behind him.  
"My name is Sky. Who are you and why are you here?" Sky replied.  
The young lady just got up from the bed and walked over to Sky. "Hmm... You're kind of cute." She said. She put her hand on his chest. "Strong, too."  
"W.. What you doing?" Sky said, standing there without moving.  
"I just want a taste of you." She said, showing her fangs.  
"What are you?" Sky said, nervous.  
"I'm Cloe's older sister. Name's... Scarlet." She said, rubbing her hand through Sky's hair. Sky realized that she must be a spider and he really didn't have a liking towards spiders at all.  
"Where's Cloe?" Sky asked, his voice shaking a bit. Scarlet heard the shaking in his voice.  
"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" She asked Sky, looking at him with lust in her eyes.  
"P.. P... Please stop." Sky said, feeling her hands on his throat. She just ignored him and slid her hands under his shirt.  
"I like it when people play hard to get." She whispered in his ear. Sky couldn't bear it anymore. He pushed Scarlet away from him and tried to get the door open. But before he could open it, Scarlet jumped on top of him and bit him. The bite from Scarlet had an effect on Sky. His legs crumbled under him. His arms wouldn't work. Darkness started to surround him when he saw Scarlet's ruby red eyes, looking at him. 'This won't end well.' He thought as his surroundings became fuzzy, and before he knew it, he was out like a light. Scarlet just stood there, smiling. "Now you're mine."  
(Back in the Dinning Room)  
"What's taking so long?" Andr asked, looking up the stairs.  
"I don't know. Maybe he's having a hard time waking up Cloe." Cupa responded, shrugging.  
"Well, if he doesn't come back down in the next 5 minutes, I'm going up there to..." Andr said, slamming her fists on the table. She was interrupted by a thud that came from upstairs.  
"What was that?" Stella asked. The four got up from their seats and hurried up the stairs. "There." Stella said, pointing towards the door that was left opened. Hurrying in, they realized that they were too late. The window on the other side was wide open. Cupa hurried over and looked out to see someone running off with Sky over their shoulder.  
"Hey! Come back here!" Cupa yelled at the figure, but it continued to run, disappearing in the forest. "Great!" Cupa shouted, raising her hand in frustration. "Someone kidnaped Sky!" They all were quiet for a moment, wondering why this would've happened. In that moment, Endra heard sniffing coming from the closet. She opened the door, revealing Cloe curled up in the corner, crying.  
"Hey there." Endra said, moving her hand close to her. Cloe immediately moved back further into the closet.  
"Stay away from me." She said, pushing away Endra's hand.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Endra said. By that time, Cupa and the others saw Cloe. Cupa and Stella felt sorry for her, but Andr was angry that this young girl was in the closet while Sky was being kidnapped, in the same room. "Do you know who took Sky?" Endra calmly asked, stroking Cloe's hair. Cloe turned over and looked into Endra's eyes.  
"It was... My sister, Scarlet." She said, looking away. She started to cry again.  
"Don't cry, little one." Cupa said, getting close to her. "We're not mad with you. But can you tell us where she would be taking him?" Cloe looked back, her eyes red from crying.  
"To her cave." She sniffed. "Somewhere in the mountains."  
"Could you show us?" Stella asked.  
"No!" She shouted, turning over and hiding her face with her hands. "I don't want to go back!" She started to shake in fear. Endra looked at Cloe, seeing her shaking was enough to tell her that Sky could be in trouble.  
"It's alright." Endra said, rubbing her head. She turned to the others. "We need to find Sky before dark." She told them.  
"Why?" Cupa asked, confused.  
"This is just a hunch, but I think Sky is close to death." She said, looking out the window.


	10. Scarlet's lust

**KingSkyTheGreat here. It's nice that you really like my story. Please review this chapter. Also I don't own Minecraft. Continuing.**

'Meeting new people is good. When they want to rape you, you're in for a shit load of trouble'

(Three hours later)  
When Sky came to, he was strapped to a chair. Looking around, he saw that he was no longer in his house. "What the heck happened?" Sky wondered out loud.  
"I put you under a sleeping spell. I was wondering when you were going to wake." A familiar voice said from the darkness.  
"Who's there? Why did you bring me here?" Sky asked, getting frustrated.  
"Aww... You're so cute when you're mad like that." The voice said. Sky then realized where he had heard that voice.  
"Scarlet, why are you doing this?" Sky said, struggling to get free. Scarlet walked out from the shadows.  
"Because." She said. "You're the first person I've ever liked. When I first saw you, know what I felt?"  
"What?" Sky said, looking at her.  
"I felt the need." She said, looking at Sky seductively. "I've been looking for someone who could pleasure me. When I looked into your eyes, I saw that you were who I was looking for. I followed you for hours every day. I was your shadow. And when I saw you screw those three girls, I knew you were who I was looking for." She got up to Sky and started to rub herself against him. 'Not that again' Sky thought to himself. Then Scarlet got in his face. "I've been waiting for a moment like this, and now that I have you where I want you, you will obey me." She said. "Please... Give me what I've been waiting for." She said, licking her lips. Then she grabbed Sky and pulled him into a kiss. During this, she started to rub his cock, make him hard. Sky tried to pull away, but being strapped to a chair, he had no other option but to comply. He let Scarlet continue her dirty deeds, all while Sky tried to think of a way to escape what was going to happen.  
(Outside in the mountain area)  
"SKY!" Andr yelled at the top of her lungs. She had been searching for Sky for the past three hours, but couldn't find him or Scarlet. "Man, night is coming. If I can't find him soon..." She said to herself. She shivered at the thought. "I got to find him." She said, teleporting into the mountain area.  
(Returning to Sky)  
Scarlet had forced herself onto Sky. She ripped his pants off, leaving him in his boxer shorts. "Please... I beg of you... Don't." Sky said, but Scarlet didn't listen. She had took her clothes off already and didn't wanted to be interrupted.  
"Shush. Or I'll use my webbing to shut you up." She hissed at him. She went back to pulling off Sky's boxers, reveling his member, which was already erect from Scarlet's rubbing. "Excited, are we?" She said, smiling. She then grabbed his member and started to rub it. Sky couldn't help but moan in pleasure. He tried to get his mind straight, but Scarlet's doing was making this very difficult.  
"Please... Scarlet... Stop." Sky said in between moans. But Scarlet kept going and soon Sky was over his limit. "I'm going to cum!" He said. He released his seed onto Scarlet's face and breast, surprising her. She wiped herself clean, swallowed every drop and looked up at Sky.  
"I was right. You do taste delicious." She said, smiling. She got up and untied Sky while her breast were pushing up against his face. When the final knot was undone, she grabbed his hand and lead him to a bed in the corner of the place. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him, her pussy hanging over his face, dripping with juice. "Lick it." She said. Sky had no other option but to comply, once again. When he stuck his tongue into her pussy, a wave of pleasure was sent through Scarlet's body. She moaned in pleasure that Sky was giving her. "Yes. I love it." She said as Sky continued to eat her out. Soon she had hit he climax point. "Sky..." She moaned as released her juices into Sky's mouth. "Swallow it. All of it." Scarlet commanded Sky. Sky willingly obeyed her, swallowing her juices. "Now it's time for the fun part." Scarlet said as she lined her pussy with Sky's member.  
"Is this your first time?" Sky asked.  
"Yes." Scarlet replied.  
"Then we should take it nice..." Sky started before Scarlet slammed herself down, breaking her hymen. She screeched in pain so loud, Sky had to cover his ears to keep them from bleeding. After a minute, Scarlet looked at Sky.  
"I'm ready." She said, pumping herself up and down. Sky started to thrust into Scarlet, causing them both so much pleasure. Sky continued to do this until he had to release.  
"I'm going to cum!" Sky said, thrusting into Scarlet a final time. He spewed his load into her womb, causing her to release her juices on him. She fell over, tired from all the pleasure she got. Sky tried to get up, but Scarlet held him down.  
"Not yet, honey." She said, panting. "You're not going anywhere." She breathed down his neck, refusing to let him go. "Now for my favorite part. I'm going to suck you dry of your blood." She said, baring her fangs, about to bite into Sky.  
"No! Stay away from me!" Sky yelled, pushing away from Scarlet, but she was too strong for him.  
"You can't fight me." She said, getting closer to Sky.  
"NOOOO!" Sky screamed, felling her teeth touch his skin.


	11. The truth

**KingSky here, sorry for this chapter being so short, but I needed to get something over with in the story. Next will be longer. Now continuing the story.**

'When death knocks at your door, your friends should be the first to come help'

Sky could feel the tip of her teeth, poking his skin. "Please... No..." Sky muttered, closing his eyes, expecting the worst to happen. But before Scarlet could sink her teeth into him, Sky heard a familiar voice.  
"Don't touch him!" It said. Sky looked up to see Andr standing in front of him. Her eyes were glowing purple in anger. She raised her fist and punched Scarlet off of Sky, sending her flying across the cave. She hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
"Thanks." Sky said as he sat up, making sure the blanket covered him. Andr said nothing, but pulled Sky up into a hug.  
"I'm glad that you're alright." She said, hugging Sky really tight. After a while, she let him go and he sat back down on the bed.  
"Umm... Could you get me my clothes?" Sky asked, pointing towards the pile over near the chair. Andr nodded and walked over to the pile. As she got them, Sky was thinking. 'That was really close. If Andr didn't show up in time, I could have died.' Sky looked over at the body of Scarlet. 'Did she kidnap me just to have sex with me and kill me? Or was there more?' He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Andr holding his clothes. "Thank you... Could you look away?" Sky said, afraid that she would try to rape his as well. Andr just giggled and turned around. After Sky got dressed, they both walked towards the exit of the cave. Then Sky wondered something. "How did you find me?" He asked Andr.  
"Questions, questions, questions! Don't you ever just want to talk?" Andr said, frustrated. "I was walking by the cave entrance when I heard you cry out for mercy. I just teleported in to find that witch trying to bite you. Also, why didn't you just try to fight her? Did you enjoy her company?" Sky looked up at her.  
"No. I just don't like resorting to violence if there's another option I could choose." Sky explained, looking away. "Maybe I should change the way I see others."  
"But you won't change the way you think about us, will you?" Andr asked, looking at Sky, a bit worried.  
"No. I trust my friends. All of them. It's just..." Sky said, not looking at her.  
"Just what?"  
"I've always spent my life in solitude. I've never been liked by many people." Sky said. He stopped and looked at her. " When I saw you for the first time, I was frighten. But I've come to trust you all more. When I let you stay with me, I promised my life that I would protect you and the others. I told myself that I would die before seeing any harm come to you. I would never leave you and the others hanging without me because..." Sky paused before continuing. "Because I love you all so very dearly. I would truly do anything for you, Cupa, Stella, even Endra. I... I would..." Sky tried to explain his feelings, but Andr stopped him.  
"I know you love us. We love you as well. Just don't make us worry too much." She told him. She pulled Sky into a passionate kiss, making Sky stop his train of thought. He dissolved into the warmth of the kiss, wishing it wouldn't end. But they both needed air and stopped. "Now, let's get out of here." Andr said, pointing towards the cave's entrance. They both walked out, heading back home.  
(Time leap: 30 minutes)  
When Sky walked through the door of his house, he was immediately tackle-hugged by Cupa. "You back!" She said with glee. Sky hugged her back, looking around to see that everyone was gathered in the kitchen.  
"Sky!" Stella said as she ran over and kissed him on the cheek. "We were so worried when we saw someone kidnap you."  
"Yeah. I was a bit worried that you might have died." Endra commented. Sky blushed a bit, but he was just happy that he was back were he belonged. With the ones he loved the most.


	12. An old friend

**KingSky here. Just want you to know that the people that I'm adding don't belong to me. Najmi belongs to Najee and Yami belongs to Tabuu99. Thanks again. Also I don't own Minecraft or Endra. Next.**

'New friends bring adventures everyday'

After a big celebration for finding Sky, the group decided to hit the hay. "We should be getting to bed." Sky yawned. "Got a big day tomorrow."  
"Yeah." Endra said. "Night." She walked off towards her room, too tired to care about much. Walking into her room, Endra closed the door behind her and plopped down on her bed. Her room was dim since only two torches were lit. It was also quite big since Sky wanted to make sure that she had enough room, being the Ender-Dragon and all. But she didn't mind. She laid there, thinking to herself. 'This strange feeling I'm having towards Sky... What is it? I know what love feels like... But this is different. Every time I look at him, I feel this... Sensation flow through my body. Could I be truly falling in love with him?' She kept thinking to herself, trying to figure out what she is feeling. And soon she fell asleep, her mind still wondering with questions.  
(Meanwhile)  
A shadowy figure jumped behind a tree. He looked out to see if the monsters were still following him. He saw a zombie and a skeleton. 'Crap.' He thought. He tried to sneak further into the forest, only to step on a twig. He stopped and remained still. Then he heard the moaning and rattling. "Oh great." The figure said, starting into a sprint. He move through the trees quickly, trying not to get caught. He looked behind to see if he was still being followed, but that was a mistake. He ran into someone, knocking himself onto the ground. He looked up to see a person wearing a black jacket and a black hat. Basically, everything he wore was black. But he then notice that the stranger was welding an Iron sword.  
"Hey, you alright?" The man him.  
"Yeah." He answered. Then he turned around to head off in another direction, only to face a horde of mobs. There were multiple hissing and moaning from the mobs. "Oh no." The stranger got in front of him.  
"Stay right here. Don't move." He ordered. Then he move towards the horde and started killing off the mobs. He swung his sword to the right, chopping off a creeper's head. He proceeded into the horde, swinging his sword around, slicing and chopping up the mobs. Soon after he was done, he looked back to see if the other was still there. And sure enough, he was, standing there with his mouth open. The man moved back to him to make sure that he wasn't harmed. "You alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good."  
"Could I get a name at least?" He asked.  
"Najmi. Yours?" Najmi answered.  
"Yami." He said. "What are you do out here at this hour?"  
"I was looking for my friend's house." Najmi explained.  
"In the middle of the woods? They must not like people." Yami said.  
"No. He just doesn't like the villagers." Najmi said.  
"Well then, how about I accompany you on your way there." Yami suggested. "You'll never know what could happen."  
"Alright." Najmi said. They walked off into the forest, talking.  
Soon they arrived at an open spot of the forest. In the middle was Sky's house. "There it is. Sky's house." Najmi said, pointing to the house. "Hmm... It's changed a bit."  
"Well, let's get a move on." Yami said, continuing on towards Sky's house.  
(Inside)  
Sky had decided to finish up a few thing before heading to bed. He cleaned the table and a few other things and was heading upstairs when someone knocked at the door. "Great. Why is it that when someone is about to sleep, there's a knock at the door." He complained as he opened the door, revealing two young men, about the same age as he is. One wore a black jacket, hat and jeans. On his hands were gray finger-less gloves that were holding an Iron sword. The other wore a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and black shoes. But this one stood out to Sky. "Najmi? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, Sky. It's me." He said with a smile on his face.  
"It's great to see you. What are you doing here?"  
"My house was burned down in an unfaithful accident. And I was wondering if I could stay with you for the time being." Najmi said, twiddling his thumbs.  
"Sure, but who this with you?" Sky said.  
"My name is Yami. I happened to have saved your friend here from a mob horde." He explained, putting his sword away.  
"Well thank you. Would you like to come in?" Sky said, moving aside to let them in.  
"Thank you." He said, walking in, followed by Najmi. 'Great. What's next?' Sky thought to himself. But little did he know, from behind a tree, Scarlet was planning. But not about Sky. This time, she had a new target. 'This one will be MINE!' She thought, grinning.

**Just a quick reminder.**

**Yami-Tabuu99**

**Najmi-Najee**

**Endra and the name Stella-HowlXenn13**

**See you soon.**


	13. Friends meet friend

**KingSky is back. Just a reminder, Najmi belongs to Najee, Yami to Tabuu99 and Endra to HowlXenn13. And I don't own Minecraft. Next!**

'...'

Sky was talking with his friend and... Well, other friend, learning about what has happened in the past few weeks. "The villagers were gathering around town square to learn who's the new mayor. And you won't believe who it was."  
"Was it John? He always had mayor-like qualities." Sky said, thinking about him.  
"Nope. Smithy."  
"Well, now I know I won't be going back any time soon." Sky said. Then the three heard creaking of the floorboards in the hall upstairs.  
"Do you still live alone, Sky?" Najmi asked, cautiously.  
"Not anymore. You probably won't believe it, but I've got a group of women living with me." Sky said with a grin on his face.  
"What have you been doing?" Najmi asked. The creaking got louder, signaling that someone was coming downstairs.  
"Sky? Are you still up?" A voice said. The three turned around to see Cupa standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her eyes were barely open, so she couldn't see anything, but from what she heard in the hall, she thought that there was more than one person in the room. Yami got up, walked over to Cupa and helped her to the table. "Oh. Thank you, Sky." Cupa said, her eyes still closed.  
"Your welcome, but I'm not Sky." Yami said, frowning. Cupa finally managed to open her eyes and saw that Sky was with two other guys she didn't know.  
"Um... Who are they?" She asked, looking at them, confused.  
"I could ask you the same question." Najmi said, staring at her.  
"Cupa, this my friend Najmi and his helper, Yami. Najmi, Yami, this is Cupa." Sky explained, pointing at everyone.  
"Is she the only one you live with?" Yami asked. And at that moment, answering his question, there was more creaking of the floorboards as Stella, Andr and Cloe came down, wondering about Sky and Cupa.  
"Hey there." Sky said, blushing when they entered the room.  
"And who are these... Unsavory characters you've brought into the house?" Andr said with a scowl across her face.  
"Andr! These are friends! Be nice will ya?" Sky asked, a bit angry. Andr just huffed and barely paid any interest to them. But Cloe, being the shy one, was up in Najmi's face.  
"What's your name, mister?" She asked, smiling.  
"Najmi. You?"  
"You can just call me Cloe. Nice ta meet you." She said, sticking her hand out. Najmi shook her hand and turned to Stella.  
"What about you?" He asked, looking her in the eye.  
"Name's Stella." She said, crossing her arms. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"  
"Sorry."  
Yami, on the other hand, wasn't socializing. He just stood in the corner, looking over everything. 'I don't think I need to be here any longer.' He started to head for the door when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Sky standing next to him.  
"Hey. Why don't you stay the night?" He asked.  
"Can't. I have things that need to be done. Besides, I don't really sleep." He said, breaking out of Sky's grip. He walked out the door and into the woods, disappearing into the darkness.  
'Strange.' Sky thought as he closed the door behind him. He walked back into the kitchen to find Najmi chatting to Cupa and Stella, but Andr had vanished once again. 'I'll find her later.' Sky thought, walking up to the four. "We should be heading to bed. We have a big day tomorrow and we all need a good night sleep." Sky told them. They nodded in response and followed Sky upstairs. Endra's door was only partly shut. 'I'll fix that in a bit.' He said, leading Najmi to a spare room. He opened the door and turned to his friend. "This is where you'll stay. Hope you'll be okay with it."  
"It's fine. Thank you, Sky." Najmi said, walking in. After saying good night, Sky left Najmi to get some sleep and headed back to his room. He was about to enter his room when he remembered that Endra's door wasn't closed all the way. He walked to her door, gripped the knob and started to close it when he heard something. He gently poke his head into her room and listened. All he heard was snoring and moaning. 'Hm... Must be a bad dream.' Sky thought. He was about to take his head out when he heard Endra moan his name. But it wasn't with anger or regret or anything he normally heard her voice sound like when she says his name, but in pleasure. Sky just stood there as she moaned his name over and over, before Sky had heard enough. He removed his head and shut the door, trying to release the memory, but couldn't. He went back to his bed. Cupa and Stella were already asleep on one side of the bed, so Sky got in the other side and fell asleep, thinking about what had happened. 'What is happening to my life?' He thought before falling asleep.  
(Midnight)  
Najmi was fast asleep, but woke up when he heard the door to his room open. "Who's there?" He said, shaking.  
"It's me." He heard Cloe's voice say. "I had a nightmare."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Anything you want from me?" Najmi asked.  
"Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?" She asked.  
"Sure." Najmi felt someone climb on top of him. Then he saw Cloe's face appear. "Comfortable?" He asked.  
"Yes." She said, snuggling up against him. "Night."  
"Night." He said, falling asleep again.

**Well that went well.**

**Sky: Have you seen Andr anywhere?**

**Umm... No. You have to wait Sky. Anyway, see you next chapter.**


	14. A date with a Dragon

**Sky here. Sorry 'bout the long wait, but KingSky hadn't have much time to work on the next chapter and all, but just to let ya'll know... I can't do this... Sorry but the story has been changed to Point Of View. Also I'm very happy to all of those who like my story. Over 9000 views on one story. Thank you. Also KingSky doesn't own Minecraft or the Mob Talker Mod.**

'When one knows too much, they are too afraid to tell'

Scarlet's P.O.V.

I was outside Sky's house once again, planning. But my goal wasn't Sky this time. It was his friend, the tall one who wears a black jacket. "He will be mine." I said to myself. Suddenly there was a rustle behind me. I turned around to face that girl who punched me yesterday.  
"You better not be talking about my lover!" Andr said, shoving her fist in my face. I backed up, still frighten from our previous encounter.  
"No! I didn't mean him! I was talking about his friend! The one who arrived last night." I said, my voice shaking.  
"You mean Najmi. I don't care for him." Andr said, crossing her arms. I heard sadness in her voice.  
"Something wrong?" I asked, getting up. She huffed and looked away from me. I couldn't blame her since I was the one who kidnapped the one she loved. But I felt that I could help her in some way, so I asked her again.  
"It's just that Sky doesn't pay attention to me since there's so many people living with him. I just want him to love me. But he has to share his love and home with everyone else. I just want a moment alone with him." She confessed, still not looking at me.  
"Well maybe there's a way to get him away from the others." I suggested. She stood there for a moment then turned to me, grinning.  
"There might be a way both of us can get what we want." She said. We got in a huddle and she explained her plan. Slowly, a grin formed on my face.  
"Oh yeah. That could work."

Sky's P.O.V.

I was the first to wake up in the house, so I decided to make breakfast, again. You know, ever since Endra and her friends moved in, I've been the one who's been doing all the work around here. But that's going to change today. I have plans for everyone and work must be done before winter comes. But as I was thinking, I heard someone coming down the steps. First I thought it was Cupa or Andr, since I didn't see her when I fell asleep. But no, it was Endra, which is weird since she's usually the last one up. "Morning." I said, my voice sheepish because I still remember what I heard last night.  
"Morning, Sky." She responded. She sat down in one of the chairs at the table, the one that was closer to me. I was feeling a bit nervous since she could get in my head. And she must have realized it too, because she asked me the question I was afraid of. "Something wrong?" I didn't want to lie to her, but I was very embarrassed, so lying was the first thing I came up with.  
"No. Nothing's wrong." I said, my voice cracking. She didn't buy it. She sat there for a few moments before I heard her sigh.  
"I guess you found out." She said, making me stop in my tracks.  
"I... I don't know what you're talking about." I said. I heard her get up from the chair, so I turned around to face her, but she was in my face. Her eyes gleamed in the light.  
"Yes you do." She said, staring me down. Finally I cracked.  
"Alright. I heard you moaning my name while you slept. I didn't mean to intrude your privacy last night. I was just..." Endra had moved very close to me and before I could finish what I was saying, she kissed me. Her lips felt heavenly. I thought I was in a dream, a dream that I never wanted to end. But I was pulled back into reality when Endra pulled away. After I regained my senses, I realized that Endra had wrapped us both with her wings. I blushed and wanted to get back to cooking before anyone got up, but Endra's grip was too strong.  
"Sky," She said in a tone I haven't heard before, "When we first met, I didn't trust you. These past several days, I've started to grow very fond of you. But last night, I felt something new. A tingling sensation was traveling through my body." She squeezed her wings, forcing me closer to her. "I now know what it is, but please, I ask of you one favor. Help me..." There was a break, but I know what was coming next. I could see her eyes, now gleaming with lust. She had tightly wrapped her wings, forcing me on her. She was leaning in towards me for another kiss. "Pleasure me." She pulled me in another kiss, a passionate kiss. I relaxed into the kiss until she tried to...  
"Endra! Please. Not now. I... We have work to do." I said, pulling away from her. She loosened her grip, but kept her wings wrapped around me. "Maybe later?" I suggested, hoping to get free of her grip. She let me go, folding her wings into her back.  
"It's a date, then. Tonight. My room." She said, smirking. She turned around and walked off, leaving me wondering what I've just done.

Najmi P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I looked around, remembering what happened and where I was. I looked over and saw that Cloe had woken before me. But one thing confuses me. 'Why is Sky living with these girls? He never like females.' My thinking was interrupted by the knocking at the door. "Hey." I heard a voice say. "Are you up in there?" I got up, walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Cloe. "Good. Sky wants you downstairs. It's time to get to work." What a great way to start the day.

**I have to say, I think that went pretty well. Thank you all and see you soon.**


End file.
